


Good Start

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a typical morning at 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Start

“So. You and Molly,” John said with a grin two days after he saw them kissing. “I never thought that would have happened.”

“I hadn’t either,” he said, sitting at the table, trying to feed Abigail, who was making it hard. “The more I thought about it, though, the more I realized it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“I wonder if I get into a relationship now if it will last?” he mused to himself.

“What about Maria?” he asked, looking at the nearly empty jar of baby food and the amount of it smeared on Abigail’s cheeks. He was going to need another jar.

“That was a rubbish date. She wouldn’t stop talking through dinner, and worse, through the movie. I don’t think I’ll be calling her for a second date. But there was another woman who seemed interested. Mary Morstan, or at least that’s the name that was called when she got her coffee. I keep running into her at the coffee shop when I go in. Yesterday was the first time I actually talked to her. She seems pleasant enough.”

“I think it would be good if you got a girlfriend who lasted more than a month,” he replied.

“You do realize most of my girlfriends broke up with me because of you,” he pointed out.

“A fact you have told me at the dissolution of every relationship. I also know you haven’t been in a relationship since Abigail arrived.”

“I try explaining I’m helping my best mate raise his daughter and people look at me like they think _we’re_ dating,” he said with a sigh.

“Did you tell that to Mary?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“And was she still interested?”

“Seemed so.”

“Then I suggest you call her.” He got up, went to the cupboard and got out another jar of baby food, this time peaches. “She may be perfect for you, if she hasn’t already started running.”

“Well, just focus on your own relationship and give mine a chance to go somewhere,” he said with a shake of his head.

“There is a great deal I need to learn about being in a relationship,” Sherlock said with a frown. “I have spent my entire life avoiding attachments, and since I met you it seems that’s all I’m doing now, forming attachments.”

“It’s making you a better man,” John noted. “Now that you have friends and a daughter and a girlfriend you are more involved in building relationships, and you’ve definitely changed for the better.”

“Molly said much the same thing,” he replied, opening the jar. He went back to the table. “And I will admit I’ve been seeing the changes more.”

“You’ve been much easier to live with, I’ll tell you that much.”

“I didn’t realize it was such a burden earlier,” he said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Oh, sometimes it was,” he said. “This mellowed you is nicer to be around. I’ve even noticed Donovan being nicer to you. Anderson is just confused about the whole thing, which is rather amusing.”

“That’s his natural state. What else did you expect?” He began to feed Abigail again, and she ate more of the food this time. He noted that she did not seem fond of bananas and he would make it a point not to buy them anymore. “I do hope to get a case soon, though.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Even with these new personality changes you’re getting edgy.” He moved over to the table with his own breakfast. He grinned at the amount of food on her face. “What were you feeding her before?”

“Bananas,” he said. “It was the last jar. She doesn’t like them much.”

“No bananas next time I go out shopping,” he said with a nod. “She seems to be eating those, though.”

“They’re peaches,” he said.

“I still can’t believe she’s having solids,” John said, shaking his head. “I thought for sure the cereal would be enough.”

“No, I was feeding her more frequently with that. It just wasn’t satisfying her.” He attempted to give her another spoonful, but she pushed at the spoon. “I think she’s done for now.” He wiped her face and hands with the cloth napkin he had nearby, then put the lid on the food and took it to the refrigerator and put it in there. He spied a plate waiting for him and he picked it up, and then went back to the table. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“Least I could do. I don’t usually have the patience to sit with her and feed her. I miss the days when I could just give her a bottle any time she got hungry.”

He looked at his eggs and then took a bite. “It’s supposed to get harder before she starts doing it on her own,” he replied. “And then it’s just supposed to get messy.”

John chuckled. “That’s going to be interesting.”

Sherlock had some more of his breakfast. “Those books are good, but there is a lot that isn’t covered.”

“Have you thought about trying to meet other parents?” he asked.

“No,” he said. “I like my circle of friends as it is.”

“It’s got to be hard being a single father,” he noted.

“What is hard is explaining that I’m not a widower or a divorcee,” he said. “Thankfully the press has backed off. The news that the infamous Woman left her daughter in the care of the daughter’s father has gotten old by now, and I’m grateful. Those that don’t follow the tabloids don’t know the story, though, and I don’t like explaining it.”

“Have you told Molly the whole story yet?” he asked.

He shook his head. “She knows bits and pieces. But not even you know the specifics.”

“Yes, but I’m not your girlfriend. I wouldn’t bring it up unless she asks, though, as a friendly bit of advice.”

“I wasn’t going to bring it up at all. Other than the occasional piece of mail and gift for Abigail, Irene has chosen to stick to the rules Mycroft laid out for her.”

“She hasn’t texted you?” John asked, slightly surprised.

“No,” he said. He ate some more of his breakfast. “I do get the feeling as soon as she finds out I’m dating I might hear from her. I don’t think she’ll like Molly much.”

“Of course. She’d most likely be jealous of any woman you’re with,” John pointed out.

“But she got what she wanted from me already. My life now is none of her business.”

“Sherlock, she used your name as her phone password. The first night the two of you are alone she seduced you, and even while I was in the room before that she was trying pretty damn hard. If you’re with any woman other than her, I can guarantee she’ll get jealous. Whoever you’re with has you, and she doesn’t.”

Sherlock thought about it. “I don’t think she’d do anything about it. That would expose her whereabouts.”

“You said the locket came from Canada, right?” Sherlock nodded. “It wouldn’t be that hard for her to fly here from there, come in under an assumed name. For all you know she could have changed her appearance. Cut her hair, dyed it, even had plastic surgery.”

“Are you trying to talk me out of having a relationship with anyone?” he asked.

“No. I’m just telling you that jealous women do stupid things. I’ve dated enough of them that were jealous of _you_ to speak on this with some authority.” He looked at his breakfast. “Just keep it in mind. I like Molly and I don’t want her getting hurt. And if _you_ hurt her I’ll kill you.”

“I am going to try my best not to hurt her,” he said.

“Try more than your best,” he said, taking a bite of his eggs.

Sherlock shook his head and continued to eat for a moment. Then he paused and looked at John. “Do you think I’m making a mistake?”

John looked up from his own food. “About what?”

“Molly.”

“God no. Like I said two days ago, you could do a hell of a lot worse. And you already have the added bonus that she adores Abigail. I think she’ll be good for you. You just need to treat her well.”

“I’m open to advice.”

“If you have to miss a date, call her _immediately._ That’s one thing the first two girlfriends I had after I met you pounded into my head. If you even think you’re going to miss the date, call. Don’t push her away. Molly has a big heart and I’m sure she’d be more than willing to sit and listen if you have a problem, and since we both can agree she’s intelligent she may have ideas on how to fix whatever problem you may have. Do normal date things, like go out to dinner and go to a movie. She already said she won’t make you watch romantic comedies, and that makes you a damn lucky bastard.”

“Anything else?”

“If she’s open to you and tells you how she feels about something, don’t trivialize it and don’t analyze it. Offer advice if you can, but be…” He paused. “Be nice about it, I suppose. And every once in a while, do something nice for her. Buy her a gift or do something she wants to do that you could care less about. And when I say buy her a gift, buy her something you think she could use that she’d appreciate getting.” He went back to his breakfast.

Sherlock finished his, then took his plate to the sink and went back to the table to get Abigail out of her high chair. She smiled at him and he grinned back. “I’m in need of clean clothes. I’m going to do laundry today.”

John raised an eyebrow. “You think you can manage it without filling the place up with soap bubbles like last time?”

“You’re going to work and I need clothes, so I’ll have to,” he said with a shrug. “Unless you feel like doing laundry when you’re done.”

“Not particularly, no,” he said, finishing up his breakfast. “Just remember: one capful per load.”

“I figured that much out after the last time,” he said, putting Abigail in the bassinet. She sat up instead of lying down, so after a moment he lifted her up and put her on the floor, and she made a beeline for John’s chair. He watched her closely. “I’ll do it when she’s napping.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” John said with a nod. He moved his chair just before Abigail got to him, then stared at her with a grin. “She’s getting fast.”

“Yes, she is,” Sherlock replied with a grin.

“You should go take her out for a walk today. The weather’s supposed to be nice, and she could do with some fresh air.”

“I might,” he said.

“Well, I have to go get ready for work.” He went into the kitchen and put his plate in the sink, then came out and picked Abigail up. “Give your father hell today,” he said with a grin, and she laughed. He took her back to Sherlock.

“Ignore him,” Sherlock said to her as John walked off with a chuckle. He put her in the bassinet so he could do the dishes and when he was done he went back out to her. There was a lot to do today, and a walk sounded like a good idea, but for now it was just the two of them, and he ruffled her curly hair slightly. “Don’t give me any problems today, and I promise I won’t feed you bananas again.” She smiled at him and clapped her hands together, and then he leaned over and kissed her forehead. “That’s my girl,” he murmured as he pulled away. He had a lot to think about, and a lot to do, but this was a rather good start to the day.


End file.
